A Twisted FairyTale
by MelodyString
Summary: In a land named, Alice. Fantasies and Magic are born. A combination of crimson and orange. A story of light and darkness. A unity is needed to fight of the evil. But because of some twist it made it even harder to achieve. A mean jerk and a dense idiot must work together and fight off the evil. Will they win or will they fall on to the trap?


**SUMMARY**: In a land named, Alice. Fantasies and Magic are born. A combination of crimson and orange. A story of light and darkness. A unity is needed to fight of the evil. But because of some twist it made it even harder to achieve. A mean jerk and a dense idiot must work together and fight off the evil. Will they win or will they fall on to the trap?

* * *

><p>Once upon a time in a far far faarrr away land there lived two kingdoms in a land named, Alice. Those two kingdoms are The Hyuuga and The Yukihara Kingdom. Those two kingdoms have been friends ever since they were still young. Apparently today ,Yuka Yukihara, Queen of the Yukihara Kingdom, and also who has a SEC alice., is expected to have a child. The kings and queen waited outside the door where Yuka is in. Kaoru Hyuuga, Queen of the Hyuuga Kingdom, who has the famous fire alice, is carrying a baby boy in her arms.<p>

"Well isn't this exciting?" The two kings looked at Kaoru and nodded. Izumi Yukihara, King of the Yukihara Kingdom, who has the rare alice, Nullification, paced back and forth. Excited, Exhausted and Scared. That's his feeling right now. Ioran Hyuuga, King of the Hyuuga Kingdom, who also has the famous fire alice, put a hand on Izumi's shoulder. Izumi stopped pacing and looked at Ioran with a confused look. Ioran smiled.

"Calm down. You won't get anything if yo just keep pacing back and forth." Izumi sighed.

"Guess you're right." The royalties sat down on the chairs. Waiting patiently for Yuka. Not long, they heard a child's cry on the door infront of them. The two Hyuuga royalties congratulated Izumi. Izumi smiled. Couldn't control his happiness. The doctor inside Yuka's room came out and asked for Izumi's assistance. Izumi scared at how serious the doctor is when he asked his assistance followed behind him. When he walked inside he saw a sleeping Yuka and a baby girl on the bed. The doctor handed the baby girl to Izumi.

"That baby is your baby, your highness." Izumi smiled and looked at the sleeping baby girl in his arms. The doctor sighed.

"But something isn't right." Izumi looked at the doctor panic washing over him.

"What do you mean." The doctor stood up and picked up a book from the shelf. The doctor handed Izumi the book. Izumi put the baby girl beside Yuka and opened the book. Izumi looked inside and faced the doctor with a questioning look.

"Read the contents in the first page and you'll understand." Izumi nodded and read the contents inside. His eyes widened. He looked at the doctor. The doctor nodded and frowned. Izumi immediately closed the book and faced the doctor.

"What cure?" The doctor expected that its majesty will ask him this and sighed.

"A flower. But not just an ordinary flower. It's a flower who has a power to cure any kind of sickness."

"Where can we find it?" The doctor faced the window and pointed the highest mountain in Alice.

"That's where you can find the flower. But I'm not that sure if there's still some." Izumi nodded. He kissed Yuka and the baby girl. He went outside and talked to the Hyuuga's. The Hyuuga's agreed that they'll help Izumi find the flower. Izumi thanked the two and called the guards. He was determined to save his little girl.

On the top of a mountain there's something no someone who was looking at a flower. He admired it. It was said that the flower infront of him is something that can change his life forever and it will help him looked younger even more. He was about to get it if the royal guard didn't came it to view. He hid behind a bush and watched the guards get the flower. He gritted his teeth. He was about to attack the guards if the king didn't came in. Something about the king made all of the people shivered when they see him even though he's nice and cheerful. The king was the one who picked the flower and after that they immediately left the mountain. The unknown man exploded. Kicking and punching the tree with full force that made the tree fall on the ground. He sweared that someday he'll get revenge for the king who stole **HIS **flower.

Finally the King returned safely inside the castle and immediately went to Yuka's room. He saw the Hyuuga's inside and he saw that Yuka's still sleeping with a now paler baby girl beside her. Izumi immediately gave the flower to the doctor. The doctor shocked and relieved that they immediately found the flower. The doctor immediately made an antidote for the baby girl. The doctor put the antidote inside a baby bottle and gave it to Izumi. Izumi went to the baby girl and let her drink the antidote. After she finished drinking, her pale skin glowed, She looks like a normal baby girl if her hair didn't glowed. Everyone in the room was shocked at the scene. After glowing they saw that the baby girl's hair was now three time longer than her usual hair.

"It's fine. Since she just drank a magical antidote." The doctor just simply said. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"What's the child's alice." Everyone turned to Kaoru and then looked at the doctor. Curious on what's the child's alice.

"Nullification." With that said the doctor left without saying another word. The Hyuugas looked at Izumi. Izumi feeling that someone's starring and looked at the Hyuugas with a questioning look.

"What?"

"What's the child's name?" Izumi forgot that he still didn't named the child. He looked at the now smiling baby girl and thought for a second.

"Mikan. Mikan Yukihara." The Hyuugas smiled and welcomed the baby girl for coming to this kind of world. Izumi pulled out something inside his pocket. It's a necklace with a sakura petal and a family crest on it. He put the necklace around Mikan. He kissed Mikan and Yuka on the cheek before talking to the Hyuugas for their up coming welcoming party. Little did they know that there is someone outside who's looking at the window with gritted teeth.

"_I swear I'll get you and your family, Yukihara! I'll teach you a lesson that you'll never forget! Just you wait. " _It said before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Yey! Chapter 1 is up! I deleted **THE PROPHECY **'cause it doesn't feel right. Like something's missing so yeah. I made a new one but with a different title and storyline. But some of its chapters will be similar from the prophecy. Hope you guys like it. And also I'm an impatient kind of girl. I don't want things to get too slow or too fast. If you want to ask something, you want to suggest or what just feel free to PM me. ENJOY!

REVIEW?


End file.
